The objectives of this ACTG study are to determine and compare the efficacy of trimethoprim-sulfamethoxazole/AZT and aerosolized pentamine/AZT in preventing recurrent pneumocystis carinii pneumonia and extending survival in aids patients surviving an initial episode of PCP.